Of Whips of Birds Vietnamese ver
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "Children were annoying to Hibari, but when a prank by Mukuro temporarily turns him into a her, Hibari and Dino have to deal with the aftermath of love making, and get through the next nine months without killing each other!" D18, R27, RR!


**Title: **Of Whips and Birds

**Author: **Yami Dragoness of Dark (FFN)

**Translator****s****:** Charlotte and Rose, her sister

**Summary: **Children were annoying to Hibari, but when a prank by Mukuro temporarily turns him into a her, Hibari and Dino have to deal with the aftermath of love making, and get through the next nine months without killing each other!

**Rating**: M for mpreg, smex, violence, blood, gore, language.

**Pairings: **Dino/Hibari, Reborn/Tsuna

**Genre****s****: **Humor, romance

**Warnings: **Horny Dino, hormonal Hibari, blood, gore, violence, mpreg, language, and Mukuro being a fucking jerk.

**Disclaimer: **dis + claimer = got it?

**Permission:** _"Thank you very much for the compliment, "Of Whips of Birds" could use more work just like all my stories, but I am grateful that you like it so much and enjoyed reading it. And certainly, please do! I would be most honored if you would translate my humble fanfiction into Vietnamese so that others may enjoy it__. __ It is always an honor whenever someone requests permission to translate my stories. If I may be of any assistance, please let me know."_

**Notes: **Unbeta-ed. Đoạn bôi trắng bên dưới miêu tả cảnh X-rate. Những bạn yếu tim, người già và trẻ nhỏ xin tránh xa!

Enjoy!

~X~

**Of Whips of Birds**

_-Chapter 1: I'm horny!-_

Hôm đó là một ngày chủ nhật trời nắng đẹp. Trẻ con mặc đồ bơi chạy loanh quanh, nhảy ùm xuống hồ, sông, ao hay bất cứ nguồn nước mát nào chúng có thể tìm thấy. Những cô cậu thiếu niên đi dạo quanh trong những chiếc quần ngắn với áo ba lỗ, hớp từng ngụm cola ấm dành cho người ăn kiêng từ mấy cái lon. Người lớn thuộc mọi tầng lớp trong xã hội thì đang làm việc, dù cho việc đó có liên quan đến nước da rám nắng của họ, hay việc di chuyển, hoặc công việc làm ăn của họ. Có vẻ như con người duy nhất ở Nhật Bản không làm gì cả chính là Hibari Kyoya, người hiện đang tránh Mặt Trời dưới bóng hiên, nơi cậu đang ngồi. Nơi đó nhìn ra một bãi cỏ rộng lớn với từng cụm tán lá rải rác khắp nơi. Có vài đứa trẻ chạy quanh sân, la hét và cười giỡn. Hibari cố làm lơ chúng hết mức có thể. Cậu ở ngoài này để thưởng thức thời tiết, không phải để ngó lũ trẻ con của những cô hầu gái và người giúp việc, những người chăm lo cho trụ sở Vongola tại Nhật Bản, hay ít nhất là trên bề mặt của nó.

Một người hầu gái từ đâu xuất hiện và đề nghị rót đầy lại ly trà đá cho cậu. Cậu chấp nhận. Cô ta đổ trà vào tách, cúi chào và rời đi trong im lặng để tránh cơn thịnh nộ của người bảo vệ Mây nhà Vongola, người quản lý của trụ sở này. Có nhiều lời đồn đại cho rằng nó được xây dựng đặc biệt dành riêng cho Hibari, để cậu không xé nát trụ sở chính tại Ý thành từng mảnh vụn.

Ai đó mở cánh cửa kéo và ngồi xuống phía sau Hibari. Không cần đến một thiên tài để đoán ra đó là ai, và trong khi không phải là một thiên tài, chàng trai sử dụng tonfa còn lâu mới là một thằng ngốc. "Anh muốn gì?" cậu gặng hỏi người đàn ông tóc vàng phía sau mình. Dino Cavalloni toét miệng cười với cậu học trò cũ của mình và nghiêng người tới trước làm mặt họ chỉ còn cách nhau có vài inch. Cái nhìn trong mắt anh bảo với Hibari tất cả những gì cậu cần biết. "Không, trời quá nóng."

"Nhưng mà Kyoya…anh đang hứng," Dino rên rỉ bằng một cái giọng chỉ nhỉnh hơn một tiếng mèo kêu. "Vả lại, nếu chúng ta làm việc đó tối nay, chúng ta có thể lại đánh thức ai đó dậy lần nữa, khi mà em cứ thích la hét như thế."

Hibari nổi cáu, nhưng cậu cũng phải đồng tình. Quan hệ tình dục sau đó có nghĩ là phải đối phó với bọn nhóc trong nhà thay vì ở ngoài, có nghĩa là nhiều khả năng chúng sẽ điều tra nếu chúng nghe thấy ai đó la hét, như người bảo vệ Mây luôn làm khi cậu và người yêu của mình đang quan hệ. Ồn ào. Đó chẳng phải là lỗi của cậu khi mà người đàn ông Ý chết tiệt này lại quá thành thạo trên giường! Suy nghĩ đó mang lại một cái ửng đỏ nhẹ nhất trên má Hibari. Hắng giọng, cậu liếc nhìn vào mắt Dino lần nữa. Chúng đã hơi mù mờ vì ham muốn. "Được rồi, nhưng anh nợ tôi một trận đấu sau đó."

"Thỏa thuận," Dino nói không chút chần chừ. Đó cũng là điều Hibari nói. Bất cứ khi nào ông chủ Cavalloni có thời gian rảnh, anh ta đều đến Nhật để được ở cạnh người yêu của mình, cho dù đó chỉ là một ngày hay một tuần. Và chuyện quan trọng bao giờ cũng phải được giải quyết trước. Tình dục, chiến đấu, sau đó làm bất cứ việc gì khác mà họ muốn. Không ai hỏi han gì đến họ, không ai để tâm đến họ, và những người hầu gái thì cố hết sức để giữ cho lũ trẻ tránh xa họ ra vì không một ai mang bất cứ ảo tưởng nào về những gì cả hai làm và không làm cả.

Căn phòng nóng bức, ngay cả khi Mặt Trời bắt đầu khuất dạng sau những dãy núi. Đèn trong này đều tắt cả, cánh cửa khóa kín, nhạc phát ra từ một bộ loa lớn, mặc dù nó không được việc lắm trong việc giấu đi những tiếng rên lớn, giọng trầm trầm phát ra từ tấm đệm trên giường, hay giữ cho những người hầu gái đi ngang qua khỏi đỏ mặt khi cô ta nghe một người đàn ông thét lên tên của một người đàn ông khác. Cô ta vội vã bỏ đi, chấm nhẹ miếng khăn giấy vào cái mũi đang đổ máu của mình.

"Hôm nay em khá là lớn tiếng đấy," Dino nói với người yêu của mình khi anh đẩy vào chàng trai nhỏ con hơn. Anh cười khẩy khi anh chạm trúng cụm thần kinh luôn làm Hibari la lớn nhất, và quằn quại nhiều nhất. "Một ngày gần đây thôi rồi em sẽ phải đến Ý với anh."

Hibari không trả lời; quá bận bịu cố gắng giữ cho mình không ra. Móng tay cậu để lại những vết xước sâu trên lưng Dino với những cú thọc sâu, lưng cong lên đầy đau đớn, và giọng cậu buông ra những tiếng thét khàn khàn. "D…ngh…fu…gha…!" móng tay cậu cắm sâu vào khi cậu để lọt ra một tiếng hét cuối cùng trước khi phóng thích. Dino, toét miệng cười, cũng đến đích vài giây sau đó. Lăn xuống khỏi Hibari, Dino nằm đó cạnh anh, ôm chặt lấy người yêu của mình. Đây là lúc duy nhất Hibari để anh thực sự ôm cậu, khi họ nằm đó trong dư vị của một lần quan hệ tuyệt vời khác.

Đôi môi dịu dàng chạm lên trán Hibari, "Anh yêu em," anh thì thầm thật nhẹ.

Một tiếng gắt khẽ, cựa quậy một chút để làm cho mình thoải mái hơn, rồi Hibari nhắm mắt lại và chìm vào giấc ngủ. Dino nằm xuống để đánh một giấc cho mình.

~ X ~

"Anh định làm phiền tôi tới bao giờ?" Hibari gặng hỏi khi họ ngồi cạnh nhau ngoài hiên với mấy tách trà. Bọn trẻ vẫn đang chạy nhảy xung quanh. Có vài đứa đang nhích lại gần hơn, mắt nhìn hết Hibari đến Dino. Hibari là một điều bí ẩn với chúng, người mà bố mẹ chúng bảo cần phải tránh xa bằng mọi giá. Nhưng Dino vui vẻ, Dino tốt bụng, Dino luôn có quà cho tất cả bọn chúng trong túi của anh.

"Một tuần," Dino vừa trả lời vừa cười với bọn trẻ. Tụi nó bẽn lẽn cười lại.

Hibari để ý thấy sự trao đổi đó và 'tsk'. "Anh và cái khả năng với trẻ con của mình, nó giống với một con động vật ăn cỏ đến phát tởm."

Dino chỉ mỉm cười với người yêu của mình. "Anh thích trẻ con, chúng thật là trong sáng."

"Chúng là những kẻ phá rối siêu hạng."

"Bọn chúng làm em cười trong khi em cảm thấy thật tồi tệ."

"Bọn chúng làm tôi nhức đầu."

"Chúng là những món quà từ Chúa."

"Anh ngậm miệng lại sẽ là một món quà từ Chúa."

Đảo mắt, Dino đứng dậy rồi đi về phía lũ trẻ. Trong nháy mắt, chúng sung sướng chạy ùa đến và vây lấy anh. Hibari nhìn. Gã ngốc tóc vàng trông…hạnh phúc, khi bọn trẻ nhảy lên người, túm lấy quần áo và tay của anh. Một bé gái nhỏ đưa tay lên ra hiệu cho anh bế lên. Anh bằng lòng, và đưa cho nó viên kẹo đầu tiên, thứ mà nó cầm lấy một cách phấn khích. Những đứa khác la lớn hơn. Anh chấp nhận rất dễ dàng, đặt cô bé xuống và quay lại để giải quyết với những đứa khác. Ăn hết phần của mình, cô bé quay lại, ngắm nghía Hibari, rồi chạy tới.

"Quà đâu?" cô bé đòi, chìa hai tay ra. Cậu nhướn một bên mày với cô bé.

"Không có."

Con bé trề môi. Cậu bắt đầu uống trà, làm lơ về sự tồn tại của con bé. Có gì đó di chuyển vào trong lòng cậu. Giật mình, Hibari nhìn xuống, và ngó lom lom. Con bé cười toe toét lên phía cậu, để lộ hàm răng thiếu mất hai cái răng cửa.

Từ ngoài bãi cỏ, tiếng cười của Dino vọng vào. Cho dù tiếng cười đó đến từ việc anh đang vật lộn với bọn trẻ trên đất hay vì anh nhìn thấy Hibari với cô bé con thì không biết.

"Đi ra."

Con bé phớt lờ mệnh lệnh của cậu, tự làm cho nó thoải mái và ngồi đó, toại nguyện với việc nhìn bọn trẻ khác chơi.

Đã gần hai tiếng trôi qua trước khi một người hầu gái tập hợp bọn trẻ lại để ăn tối. Cô ta hốt hoảng nhìn cô bé con vẫn đang rúc mình trong lòng Hibari, lúc bấy giờ đang ngủ. Sau khi xin lỗi cứ như thể con bé đã phạm một lỗi lầm ghê gớm lắm, cô ta lôi con bé vào trong với những cái liếc nhìn lại đầy kinh hoảng. Ngồi phịch xuống cạnh cậu, Dino ném một cái nhìn đầy thích thú về phía Hibari. "Vui với người bạn nhỏ của mình chứ hả?"

Hibari thốt ra một tiếng càu nhàu lấp lửng và đứng dậy. "Anh thiếu tôi một trận đấu."

Dino thở dài, cũng đứng dậy và đi theo cậu người Nhật vào trong nhà.

_~To Be Continued~_


End file.
